TentaTerra
This page is in progress. "Make the stars shine!" TentaTerra 'is a fanmade duo created by kimsangie. They host the news, announce the scenarios as well as the Splatfests and other news in Inkopolis City, after [[Kai'Za|'Kai'Za]] retired. The members of this duo are Mina (JP- ミーナ / Mina), and Kata. (JP- かた / Kata) Although they aren't seen by the audience, Kata's older sister, Waru, and a sea cucumber named Cherry, help compose the songs of the group. History Mina and Kata met each other in Sarcopyth, a big city underwater where most of the hidden species live after the Splatocalypse. ''Kata grew up there, and survived after the attack of certain scientists, according to their plan to experiment with parts of the bodies of the Branchlings and other species that live there. Kata was already recognized for having an incredible voice despite her young age, and her dream was always to go to the surface with her sisters to create a musical band, even without knowing that Inkopolis was going through one of the biggest wars of history, which had caused a simple ''splatfest. She gave small concerts to those who lived in the big city underwater, in order to brighten the day to those who needed it. Years later, Kata met Mina, thanks to a naughty getaway that Kata had managed to take with the aim of taking photos of the surface. Mina explained the situation on the surface, scaring Kata, although she calmed down after Mina explained that everything had been solved; Mina decided to leave with Kata, since she had failed in her training to become a guard, and according to her, her boss would not forgive her life. Kata shared her dream with Mina, who embarrassed commented that she had dedicated herself to rapping the last few months and that she wanted to become someone famous. Kata excitedly planned to start her band in the city underwater, although neither of them expected that months later they would have the opportunity to climb to the surface to take their dreams one step further. Personalities Kata The small and energetic Kata is known for being a whole box of surprises; From knowing how to compose a song to being able to repair all kinds of any weapon, this young Branchling has stood out for being amazing doing anything. Her thin and sweet voice gives a humorous touch to the bad jokes that she usually spends to the audience, and despite her friendly face and tender composure, Kata can become your worst nightmare if she proposes it. She designs the clothes for the whole group and spend most of her free time taking photos of basically anything. People don't take too long to realize that sometimes Kata talks more than needed and she releases secrets without thinking much, becoming someone not trustworthy. When she first arrived at Inkopolis City, she decided to open a clothing store, which closed within a few months due to her lack of interest in maintaining the store; This anecdote become one of the many examples of her change of interest in things in a short period of time. Kata doesn't pay much attention to the other members of the group, so most of the band's projects take time to complete because she doesn't quite understand what she should do at the time of doing something. However, when she explains something or tells a story, she wants to have everyone's full attention, since she doesn't like not to be heard. Mina Being the oldest in the group, she decided to be the one with the most seriousness, although she usually likes to behave a little carelessly. Her deep and calm voice contrasts with Kata's sharp and agitated voice, so she is responsible for making voice effects in the songs that she composes for TentaTerra, while Kata sings most of the lyrics. However, her career as a rapper was promoted after making her solo album public, in which she collaborated with Pearl, a member of Off The Hook. She has had a hard life after being basically a guard who served for a group of criminals, but Mina decided to forget about it and start a new life in Inkopolis, realizing the impossible to make her dream come true. She's usually shy when she tries to approach people, but that shyness disappears when she enters trust, something that happened when she meet Kata for the first time. Mina was never interested in being part of a group of singers, but seeing the determination in her friend's eyes she ended up agreeing to be part of TentaTerra, becoming the rapper of the group, allowing her to have more possibilities to collaborate with more artists than that she thought. She has been interested in retro things since childhood, this being part of why the songs of the group are of this style. Mina likes to leave the city from time to time to go to a place where she rented a small house, where she works to look for things left by humans, to investigate them and their origin. She created her own blog where she writes and takes photos and videos about the things that she finds, and then sell them on an online page. Waru Waru helps her younger sister to fulfill her dream, helping to compose the songs for the group and making occasional voice effects in the songs; The fans often confuse her voice with Kata's voice, so it's easier for her to help with these kinds of effects. She doesn't talk too much and is responsible for composing small sample melodies, which are then taught to Mina for approval of her work. She's someone determined and calm, she likes to do things fast and precise; most of the time she ends up being the group's assistant, but that doesn't prevent her from continuing helping her younger sister, which is the reason of her for being out of the city underwater. Turf wars have always attracted her attention, and it's normal to see her watching the match from afar, taking note of some strategies. In her spare time she's dedicated to personalizing the weapons of the players after the match, depending on their performance. She is not interested in the musical world in any way, but she does her best to help Kata achieve her dream. Cherry Despite being seen as the mascot of the group, the majority of the lyrics of the songs have been written by this cucumber with great intellect; Kata took her as her friend before leaving her hometown, because Cherry had told her he wanted to help her. Cherry gives group advice to girls who are part of TentaTerra, be it commercial techniques or simple everyday advices, this sea cucumber is a box of surprises, you never know what goes through her mind until she speaks. She contacts several artists through an Inkopolis website, suggesting artists make collaborations with TentaTerra. Music Trivia * Kata's design is inspired in the Japanese Singer Kyary Pamyu Pamyu * Mina's design is inspired in the Japanese Rapper Chanmina. * Waru's design is inspired in the Japanese Singer Reol * After the ''Splatoon 3 ''story mode, TentaTerra will present the news, leaving Kai'Za aside. Category:Characters __NOEDITSECTION__